1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective flat panel display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electro-wetting display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With great advance of electronic paper (E-paper) and electronic book (E-book), the display device with features of light, thin and flexible becomes the major development trend. Most of the current E-papers are implemented with the use of the electrophoresis techniques. Also, most of the E-papers and the E-books are equipped with reflective display devices. That is, the E-papers and the E-books can display images by reflecting the external light source.
Taking the electro-wetting display panel as an exemplar, in order to reflect the external light source so that the user can successfully see the image, the reflective layer is one of the dispensable components in the electro-wetting display panel, as disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2007/0127108. In the aforementioned Patent Publication, the reflective surface of the reflective layer is a flat reflective surface. However, the reflectivity of the reflective layer having the flat reflective surface is quite low in normal operation. Hence, how to improve the reflectivity of the electro-wetting display panel becomes one of the key techniques for manufacturing the electro-wetting display panel.
Besides, the response speed of the electro-wetting display panel depends on the moving speed of the liquid in the electro-wetting display panel. Thus, how to speed up the moving speed of the liquid in the electro-wetting display panel also becomes one of the key techniques for manufacturing the electro-wetting display panel.